


First sight...

by BeTheSammyToMyDean



Series: Wincest Short Stories [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adorable, Adorable Dean, Baby Sam, Big Brother Dean, Cute, Dean's memories, Fluff, Little Brother Sam, Love at First Sight, Loving Dean, M/M, Memories, No Dialogue, first sight, implied weecest, implied wincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29470128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeTheSammyToMyDean/pseuds/BeTheSammyToMyDean
Summary: Many people remember the first time they see their true love, and Dean remembers the firs time he saw Sam very vividly...
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Implied Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester - Relationship, Weecest - Relationship
Series: Wincest Short Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2164665
Comments: 4
Kudos: 111





	First sight...

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!
> 
> So this is the first part of a new series with just short wincest stories which, coincidentally, is called first sight. I decided to start it off fluffy and I have a general idea of where this is going to go so, lets see where it ends up. Because that always remains the question in any of my stories. They're all inspired by one or two word prompts and I just hope I can update it often.
> 
> Thank you for reading and please do leave a comment and a like! Thank you!  
> Love,  
> Me.

Many people remember the first time they saw the person they love most. It is after all a special moment. You meet your soulmate and look them in the eye for the first time. That first moment, that is the most special of all moments. Imagine what you would feel, something such as butterflies and sparks. Hell, fireworks could go off in that moment with the tension that would be between you and your soulmate at the first moment you meet. Dean remembers the day he met Sam the first time very clearly. Because yes, there obviously was a time they met. Dean loves thinking back of that memory because every time he thinks of it again, his heart starts pounding in his chest and he feels the same way he did back then: just true, undeniable happiness.

It had been a pretty dark day. Dark as in rainy. The sky was filled with grey clouds and the few people that were outside were all hurrying to get to their destination. Dean enjoyed rain though. He had woken up early and begged his father to take him outside to go play in the growing puddles on the street. Hell, he had even pulled on his rainboots all by himself because he wanted to show his parents just how excited he was for it. His rainboots were yellow, Dean's favorite color. Dean wasn't sure why that was his favorite color, but it made him happy. Maybe that was why then. Yellow was a really pretty color. 

Dean had already planned the day out in his head, in his thoughts he had imagined him and his parents going out into the rain. Maybe even to the park. His favorite park, the one with the swings and the slide. The big slide of course because Dean wasn't a wimpy baby anymore. He was four now, that meant that he was a big boy. Soon enough he would go to school with all the other big kids and start learning stuff such as reading and writing. He had already been practicing reading with Mary, his mother. Dean loved it. Especially the books about dinosaurs. They were big and made awesome sounds like growling and such. Dean had this really awesome dinosaur suit and he could dress up in it and look like the coolest dinosaur ever.

But even though Dean had planned out everything they were going to do that day and no matter how excited he had been for it, everything went completely different from that. Mary's contractions started before breakfast that day, her water broke, and even if Dean was only four years old he could see that something was wrong. Dean could see that his mother was in pain and he did not like that. He wanted it to stop, so Dean tried to figure out what was wrong with his mom. Soon enough John and Mary told him the news Dean had been waiting on for nine whole months: his little baby brother or sister was on the way.

And man oh man, that made Dean even happier. Forget about the rain, forget about the growing puddles, forget about the big slide and forget about the yellow rainboots. Dean was going to be a big brother that day and that was everything he could remember ever wanting. He kept asking his mother questions that day, going on and on about how awesome of a big brother he would be and how well he was going to take care of his sister or brother and how many cool things they would do together. Now he wouldn't have to go down the slide on his own anymore. He would have his sibling to join! They would go down the slide together and hug one another and all that. Oh man, they could even swing side by side. 

Of course Mary informed him that he would have to wait a little while but, still, it was going to be just marvelous. Dean could imagine himself as a big brother. He was going to be his brother or sisters hero. He was going to be just like the superheroes and knights in the stories and movies and Dean was going to take amazing care of his sibling. His parents had asked him before if he wanted a brother or rather a sister, but Dean didn't care. He never had. No, he was going to love his sibling no matter what gender he or she was. If it was a boy he was going to play with cars and race and all that. If it was a girl they could play dress-up and Dean would be the knight or the dragon and she could be the princess! That seemed like fun too. And once again: Dean would have to wait at least a year before they could do any of that but Dean was patient. He would wait. Not that that was any fun, but he could do it because he did understand that eventually they would be able to play together one day and Dean was so excited.

Mary gave birth to a son that day. Everything went perfect. Sam was a healthy baby boy and Mary could come home that exact same day because there were no complications. When she arrived home with the baby, Dean was all excited. He didn't really know what to expect. Yes, he had seen babies before. He had seen his own baby pictures and a couple of actual real life babies, but they were probably not as awesome as Dean's baby brother. Yes he knew that Sam couldn't do much but still. He was awesome, even if he was all small. 

Dean was filled with glee, so giddy that he could finally have a baby brother to play with. He was practically bouncing up and down. It was amazing to be a big brother already. Mary was seated on her side of the bed. John had already instructed Dean to be careful and gentle and quiet as to not scare Sam, the little baby couldn't handle loud sounds or rough noises yet. So Dean realised that he couldn't show Sam his firetruck yet 'cause that had real sirens. Dean was set on being a good big brother, the best really, so he wanted to obey his father's instructions. He set foot in the bedroom, sneaking over to his mother and that little bundle of joy she was holding in her arms.

Mary had smiled at him and told him to come closer, John had helped Dean onto the bed and let him crawl closer to his mother who moved her arms a little. And there he was: Samuel. Sam. Sammy. Little brother Sammy. Dean was amazed at the sight. A little face peeked out from the blue blanket he was wrapped in, the skin kind of pink still. Sam was so small, scrunched up and wrapped up tightly in his little blue cocoon. Babies always looked a little weird and Sammy was no different. Dean watched in amazement as Sam's little mouth opened and he yawned, letting out a small sound that made Dean jump in surprise.

Dean's parents laughed and Dean moved closer when Mary told him it was okay to do so. She took his hand, his tiny toddler hand, guiding Dean to touch Sam's even tinier baby hand. Sam, as a reflex that babies all had, wrapped his fingers around two of Dean's fingers and held on tightly. Dean had been so surprised at how strong Sam was. He was a baby, just a little newborn. How could he hold on so tightly and be so strong? 

Sam's eyes opened and fell on Dean and Dean stared right back at him. In that exact moment something happened. Dean wasn't sure what happened or how it happened, but something happened that sent happy feelings through Dean's entire body. Butterflies appeared in his stomach, fluttering around and making Dean feel like he had never before. Everything changed in that moment and Dean was never the same again. But it was good, something really good. A bond between two brothers started right then and there. A special bond, a bond that would only grow stronger with time and would never, ever, ever break. Dean had no idea how awesome his life as a big brother was going to be...


End file.
